


Something Entirely New

by Cerulean2928



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carbonite Freezing (Star Wars), F/F, F/M, M/M, Non-Chronological, Post-Season/Series 02, Side OC Pairings, Various OCs who are gay, like nearly all of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean2928/pseuds/Cerulean2928
Summary: Clone Commander CC-6060, or Sixy thought he’d live out his life in isolation after rescuing the youngling Grogu from the purge, but being carbon frozen for decades puts a hole in his sad plan. Now he and the Mandalorian are forced to work together to track down their kid— again.A Non chronological story of reluctant space- co-parents (and maybe something more?) and the colorful citizens of a galaxy far, far away that they encounter.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Moron, meet Morosexual

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH I HAVE A LOT OF WIPS! I don't care I’m too busy to dedicate all my brain power to one story lol. Only interaction keeps me going these days.

Din was always going back to Navarro for some reason, and it was always exhausting. The covert had been there for years, so it wasn't like he hated the place-- but between Cara and Greef and the memories associated with the planet, every trip there was exhausting. For example, Din had been followed and cornered by some unknown warrior who looked straight out of an empire history holo.

The man in the white and pink helmet held the lightsaber out warningly. "Tell me where the kid is, Mando."

"I don't-- Fett?" He asked, confused. Last he heard, Fett was on Tatooine, but that was definitely his voice.

The man growled. "'Close, but no cigar. Where's the kid?"

"He's not with me anymore. Alright? Put the laser sword down." Din tried to reason. He knew he could take this man on. His armor was better and they were of similar build, but he was too mentally exhausted for a lightsaber v spear duel. Even less for lightsaber on darksaber.

"You're lying. Commander Tano said he would be with you." He said, urgency bleeding into his voice.

"Tano sent you to me?" Din asked in confusion. That doesn't seem right. Ahsoka Tano wouldn't send enemies to take his child away. "Who are you?"

"Commander Sixy, of the Grand Army of the Republic. Not that it means anything anymore. I'm looking for my charge. Small, green, likes to eat small critters, you musta seen him." The man said, full of stress and disdain. "You're the Mandalorian who's supposed to keep Grogu safe. If you did something to him, I swear--"

"No, no. He's safe. I swear it." Din said.

The man finally lowered the lightsaber. "You won't tell me where he is though. You care about him "

"More than anything."

* * *

They were on his small ship when the man took off his helmet. "You're…"  _ a clone, like Fett. _ He looked about the same age as Fett, with pale white patches of skin framing his face, and white streaks of hair where they reached his hairline.

"Tano vouched for you. Said you were trying to find more Jedi." He said without preamble.

"I was. I did." He was being short, and the man didn’t seem to appreciate it.

"Well? Where is he?" Sixy snapped. He was all tense shoulders and nerves, just like Din was when Gideon had taken Grogu. Now Din was slow and absent minded, trying to get distance between himself and what had happened. To the point that he’d let the commander get the drop on him.

"If you think I'm going to lead some stranger to my kid just because you have a lightsaber and name-dropped Ahsoka-"

" _ Your kid.  _ Huh…" Sixy’s dark eyes softened minnutely. "You've been traveling with him long?"

"Over a year."

"Three."

"What?"

"Three years, that's how long Grogu and I were in hiding, before… before he was taken from me." He said, quietly at the end.

"Then where have you been all this time then?" Din snapped. He didn’t understand, he’d been in Sixy’s position, and knew he'd tear up the galaxy to ensure his safety, not leave him in the hands of who knows for-- what, almost 30 years?

"Fancy carbonite wall decor for some Hutt. Does wonders for the skin." He said sardonically.

“How’d you escape, then?” Din asked. The Hutts weren't known to just change their minds about the status of their prisoners-- not that they took any that weren’t then enslaved.

“Doesn’t matter-- I’m here now. You’re going to take me to him.” Sixy said, with a firm nod, already turning to the cockpit. 

“I can’t. He’s reunited with his kind, he’s safe, somewhere I can’t reach.” Din said, following behind. Sixy was already beginning the ship’s startup to flight. “My business isn’t done here.”

“Put it on hold. You’re taking me to my kid. I don’t give a damn about a Jedi code that says he has to train alone. There there’s no Jedi Order, and no Jedi who can keep me from him now. Where. Is. He.” Sixy turned from the controls to glare at his apparent new traveling companion.

“I don’t know.” Din said, resigned, strapping himself into the co-pilot seat. “The Jedi never gave his name, but Cara Dune said she recognized him from the rebellion, that his name was Skywalker.”

Sixy struck a fist to the console. “Not Anakin Skywalker? The general— from-from the Clone Wars?”

“No, he had to have been too young to be a general then.” Not that it was impossible, considering Sixy’s situation. “Why? Is he dangerous?”

“‘Is Skywalker dangerous’, I’ll say. You don’t want to know the things I saw that filthy  _ dar’jetii  _ traitor do.” Sixy’s hands shook slightly on the controls. “You didn’t get a name, a comm, a location?” “Reuniting him with his kind was the end of my mission. That was suppose to be the end of it. This is… This is the way.” As much as it hurt.

Sixy seemed to sense the reluctance in his voice. “Listen, Mando. I don’t know about— Your way, your personal code, or whoever gave you your mission, but it doesn’t mean jack if you, or your loved ones suffer for it. I’m going to be honest, Commander Tano talked you up big, but it looks to me like you’re off your game. Finding Grogu could do the both of us some good.”

Din didn’t know what to say to that, but it reminded him of what Mayfeld had told him on Morak. With renewed confidence, he pulled up Skywalker’s last known location on the maps. “I may know some people who can help find him.”


	2. buisness owner by day, nightbrother by night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humble bookstore owner, Mara gets outed as a force-user, but he's not too worried about it. He is worried about his crush truly knowing him though. Who knows, this maybe the start of a larger journey. Too bad Mara only likes adventures in books, not in practice.

Mara smiled as he watched his favorite regular come to his humble bookshop, a Nautolan cargo pilot only known as Bea. Something was different though, this time. He could feel it like a nagging at his stomach. She casually walked to his counter, and he sat up straighter on instinct. "You're here pretty late, Bea, is something wrong?"

"No, no I'm okay. I've got something nasty stuck to my shoe though." She smiled, and her eyes flicked to the intricate staff hanging on the wall. Maybe she knew it wasn't just for show.

It definitely sounded like some sort of code, Mara thought. Maybe Mara's suspicions about Bea formerly being part of the rebellion were correct, not that it was any of his business. It wasn't really something you asked your customers about, especially on this low level of Coruscant.

Before he could get another word out, his door alarm singed pleasantly, and three human men entered his humble bookshop. "There you are, Missy! Almost lost you there, we weren't done talking. What happened to our deal?" One of them said.

Bea grimaced and turned her steely dark gaze on the men. "There was never a deal. I can't do what you want. Find someone else, or better yet, die in a hole."

As the men puffed out their chests and not so subtly tried to box Bea in, Mara stood and reached for his staff on the wall, part of himself wishing he could will it into his hand like he used to in training. 

"Whatever business you have, it's not welcome here. Leave." Mara said, full of false bravado. He hated using this voice, but sometimes people saw his quiet bookstore, saw the rows of books as a private place to conduct their own illegal business and Mara did not have room in his life to be the owner of an establishment with that type of reputation. This was a safe place.

"Oh, you've got quite a fancy staff there." The man who spoke earlier scoffed, before ignoring him again completely. 

Mara moved around the counter. "I won't ask again." 

The men exchanged glanced before trying to surround the two of them together. Bea looked at him in confusion, before Mara expertly swung the staff, knocking the three on the ground ungracefully.

"Damn, Mara," Bea said appreciatively, looking up at him. She always looked so small when he was actually standing up-- he practically towered over her. He slouched instinctively.

"Mara-- look out!" Bea gasped just as Mara felt some kind of tap over his shoulder in warning. The man who had moved slowly towards the door was still on the ground, but had pulled a blaster from who knows where, aiming straight at him.

There was no time to dodge. Mara reached out with the magic the sisters had started to teach him-- and pulled the blaster into his own hand. While the man gaped at him, Mara took the chance to swing the staff towards his head, knocking him out. The other two grabbed their friend and scrambled from the shop, glaring at the two all the while.

"Ah, karabast. I'm going to wish I hadn't done that, huh?"

Bea blinked at him, dumbfounded. "Whoa-- you can use the force? Are you a Jedi? My mom talked about them, and I hear there have been some jedi in the rebellion…" She stopped, seeing the subtle sour look on Mara's face. "You're… not from Iridonia, are you?"

"I never said I was." Mara points out, placing his staff back up on the wall. 

"Hey-- it'll be fine, okay?" She said, more quietly. "With the New Republic, nobody will go looking for you because you use the force."

"I need to close up shop…" Mara said, avoiding her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. I'll give you your space--"

"No, it's not like that-- I mean." He squared his shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. "I'll tell you about it. I trust you, just… not right now. Uh… come back tomorrow?"

Bea smiled. "Sure, Mara. Thank you, again."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, wanna yell at me on Discord about never updating? I’ll even post a link that won’t actually expire
> 
> LGBT 18+ Star Wars Discord —> https://discord.gg/UKga46xx5k
> 
> MHA and General fic 15 + Discord —>


End file.
